FF Union
by Valdera Moonshae
Summary: Tears, hatred, drama, action and love, even justice and friendship. Many of our favorite characters from the FF games are in danger, a new threat are coming and their fates seems hopeless. What are the connection between them and who is their true enemy?r
1. Face of the near future or past

FF Union.

Disclaimer: None of these games belongs to me. All rights served for Squaresoft.

Note: Hiya, this is probably my first really serious fan fiction project for along time.

Hope you're gonna like it.

Chapter One: Face of the near future or past.

Rinoa ran, complete confused towards the floating shadow in front of her, she tried to breathe easily with sense of being tired.

"Mother, please wait for me" she called, but the floating shadow was silent.

No words, no wave to continue. Rinoa wanted to much to understand that strange dream, why she was running and why the suddenly appearance of her late mother.

The shadow stopped turned around slowly and starred at Rinoa.

Dark hair, black eyes like the silent night, and naked with white large wings.

That wasn't her mother, but… herself! How confusing, but it was surely herself like looking in a mirror.

"What's happing?" Rinoa tried to touch the reflected shadow, but felt only the air.

A tiny smile with silent eyes, the shadow disappeared and left Rinoa all alone.

The surroundings were unfamiliar, everything she looked at was grey and the air began to get heavier.

Then she heard a voice, calling her name. She tried to respond, but something held her voice back.

"Rinoa, where are you?" yelled a familiar voice somewhere.

_I'm here Squall, but I can't answer your call. I don't understand why._

"Rinoa… I want to see you."

His voice fainted, everything fainted and Rinoa panicked.

She wanted so badly to see him, to hold him close at her chest and wanted him to vanish her evil dream.

A scream, a voice and she awaked.

"What happened?"

"I dreamt about… a person, I don't remember his name."

"Shhhh… you'll alright, it was just a bad dream, nothing else."

She relaxed; it was only a bad dream. Nothing else, don't worry.

But something told her not to sleep, maybe a little afraid of her next dream.

More comfortable she looked at her dearest next to her.

Cloud was sleeping, his breathe was stable and he didn't seemed to be troubled in his dreams.

Gave him a gentle kiss before she wrapped his arms around her body.

"I love you, Cloud" she whispered.

"I love you too, Tifa" mumbled Cloud back.

They slept the whole night in each others arms, to the next morning, without more fear.

Aeris knelled down in the grass, crying the silent tears.

One was standing beside her, he picked a flower and throwed it up in the air.

"Don't cry Aeris, their fate are not destined to join yours.

Snobs, tears, everything was a mess.

_Please, help them. I want to help them, I want to be there. Before it's too late._

End of Chapter One.

Authors Notes: Yup, a mysterious chapter, but I guarantee an explanation later.

More characters will join up and the story involves many of my weird fantasy stuff.

Next: New chars will meet, a duel and more drama.

Valdera.


	2. Stage to settle, part one

**FF Union.**

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own the FF games, Squaresoft does.

Note: Sorry for waiting...

**Chapter Two: Stage to settle.**

**Part one.**

Back in Nibelhiem, Cloud finished his practice blow with satisfaction.

Tifa was somewhere in her house. Today they would leave for Midgar, not really what he wanted.

Cloud wished that the little trip would last at bit more, if not for the rest of their lives.

But that was a foolish dream, nothing like that could ever happen. Besides, Tifa wanted to stay next to Marlene and Barnett at Kalm, which he couldn't forbid her to do.

But another side of him was told not to stay longer, even if he so badly wanted to.

The past shouldn't be ripped up again, no matter what.

_I don't want any bad memories anymore; I just wanna live my life, have a good time and die with peace._

Huh? Was it really him thinking like that?

Cloud shock his head, maybe he needed some sleep before moving on towards Midgar.

"Cloud, what are you doing?"

He faced Tifa with confusing, what he was doing? He was… looking down the well.

Something or someone called at him, what or whoever it was.

_Squall._

Huh? Cloud starred down the well, but it was too dark to see anything.

No sight of any human could look deep in the dark, not even Sephiroth.

**Sephiroth.**

That name recalled his past from the hidden shadows, how could he forget him?

No one could ever forget him, and the ruins of Midgar proved that fact.

_Squall._

That voice again, Cloud wasn't sure if he was going mad or he was getting really sick.

He heard Tifa calling his name, but he didn't turn around.

In stead, he tried to focus on the voice.

Then he saw her, running in the dark calling desperate for an answer.

Suddenly, she stopped and faced him with tears.

"Squall, is that you"

Cloud froze, was she real or just some sort of figure in his imagination?

The woman began to walk towards him.

"It's really you, isn't it Squall? I've look for you"

_Who are you? And why are you calling me Squall?_

She called again, but Cloud didn't answer her call.

All he wanted was to have her disappear from his mind, or whatever that caused her appearance.

Tifa watched closely as cloud froze like a rock statue in front of her.

It was like he was looking at someone, not visible.

But suddenly he collapsed before she could reach him and graph his body.

"Cloud, what is happening to you?" her voice whispered.

At the same time, somewhere else one figure slowly got on his feet.

He was standing there; looking at the many colored sky and gave him self up to the beautiful sight.

"Have you ever thought of being here?"

A woman about his height accompanied him, she wearied weird clothes.

Black long hair and a long white robe with sleeves.

But the face was hidden in the white hood.

"But right now, you're confused. You don't know any of this place, so ever, it must be hard on you."

He could sense she was smiling, of him or whatever it was.

_Who are you?_

The woman touched his arm.

"There are many things humans should learn, if not for the rest of their lives. First, don't concern their heads in other affairs, not their business. Remember that, Tidus."

She disappeared with mystery like she came.

Tidus was quiet, thinking of what she said and of Yuna.

_I want to go back to you. But I'm not alive anymore, and finding Spira again seems like a very hard journey, if not harder. And how would I find it?_

A singing voice disturbed his thoughts, but when he looked around he saw no one.

The voice seemed far away, yet not really.

Flowers appeared around him, the sky turned its color to blue and the blessed singing voice was finally near.

At the field of the many flowers, a young woman a bit older than him was sitting, singing for them.

She had brown hair, very deep green eyes and a hair band at her neck.

Tidus wanted to know more of her.

But when he tried to walk towards her, something froze within his legs.

"Why don't you give op, little one?"

The voice belonged to a black cloaked man, dressed in hard armor as well.

This guy had long platin blond hair, you can call it white too, but the most important detail was his really black wing out of his back.

And the fact, that he was carrying a sword.

The young woman was quiet.

"Give up? What do you mean with that?"

The stranger laughed, and Tidus admitted for him self, that the guy was scary.

"I mean that your quest is not possible and not needed. You want to go down there to see your friends, will you not?"

"Who the hell are you, and what is all that nonsense you're talking about?"

A sword was targeting him, before he noticed in time.

The man smiled coldly as the blade came closer to his throat.

"You don't know, do you?"

Tidus just looked at the blade; this guy was serious and insane!

But if he continued to stay blocked, he wouldn't be able to escape.

The young woman between the flowers, she looked at him.

At the strange insane man cloaked in black.

Her deep green eyes, very lost in sorrow were looking.

Tidus felt the sadness surrounding her. Like if someone she loved was dead, passed away.

"Don't kill him, Sephiroth." the young woman pleased.

Against his will, Sephiroth removed the blade from the throat.

He didn't trust him, not even if Aeris did. This boy was trouble and he wouldn't cause anything else.

How he hated to be like this!

Tidus was relieved, that blade would have killed him quickly.

Sephiroth, the Great General, feared and respected among his soldiers was ordered to release his prey for the first time in his life.

Why being here with his target, Aeris and the one he hated the most, the youth he couldn't stand?

Too many questions crossed his mind with confusion, thoughts he hated and saw as weak.

How he longed for the endless sleep, the pulse of his heart beating yet not alive, only his imagination.

_I'm just a memory, feared of what I have become. Maybe my sleep, my death will overcome soon._

Flowers, touching his hair. He raised his head from his deep thoughts, his deep blue eyes, cold like ice, starred at the shadow before him. She was smiling, not like he used to.

Black hair, the robe white like the falling snow.

The face hidden.

But he knew she was smiling, he could sense it.

And the feeling of knowing her seemed like a dream, who was this woman?

A word whispered from her shadow.

Sephiroth could only listen, but he didn't want to hear it. He wanted to run, escape from the word.

Sweat forged from his body like teardrops crawled from his skin and made him warm.

Voices, the youth was calling his name.

Aeris worried of his behavior.

Yet she hated him, he knew it!

Same time, another place.

Squall watched her sleeping with fear.

He wanted so much to help her, not being the guy sitting next to her doing nothing.

But her condition was bad, and it seemed she was going to stay like that way forever.

Zell opened the door; no smile was shown on his lips.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing, but uhm… meeting on the bridge."

Squall touched her face, smooth yet cold.

_I want to stay with you._

Then he followed Zell out of the room, leaving her alone.

But the face on the pillow wasn't the one expected. Instead of the familiar face, black long hair covered the face; dark eyes reopened themselves to the world.

Smiling, the future was ahead.

"Hey, you're awake?"

Irwin, the companion of Squall was stepping inside the room.

She hadn't been awake for weeks; maybe she was getting better now.

Irwin gave her a cheering smile.

"You know, Squall was really worried about you. He didn't sleep last night because of you."

Yes, she knew it. She had sensed him.

**The future ahead.**

Light was surrounding her; the air was thick and seemed to crack like a broken TV screen.

Irwin was stunned, he was voiceless.

Dark energy was forged between her hands, she was concentrated.

Everything connected to her!

Then Irwin saw the sight, everything disappeared in front of him. Darkness covered his eyes, but strangely he wasn't afraid.

It was time.

BT- DREAMING.

No words, no talk.  
We'll go dreaming

No pain, no hurt.  
We'll go dreaming

Walk with me,  
The future's at hand.  
Here with us,  
Here where you stand.  
We both know the power of pain;  
We get back up and start it again.  
With new hope, no place for tears,  
Leave behind those frozen years.  
Come with me and we'll go dreaming.

We don't know how it can be,  
Searching out dignity.  
Nothing can be as savage as love,  
One taste is never enough.  
With new hope, no place for tears.  
Catch my hand and come with me.  
Close your eyes and dream.

No words, no talk.  
We'll go dreaming  
No pain, no hurt.  
We'll go dreaming  
No words, no talk.  
We'll go dreaming  
No pain, no hurt.  
We'll go dreaming

Walk with me,  
The future's at hand.  
Here with us,  
Here where we stand.  
We both know the power of pain,  
We get back up and start it again.  
With new hope, no place for tears,  
Leave behind those frozen years.  
Come with me and the dream.

We don't know how it can be,  
Searching out dignity.  
Nothing can be as savage as love,  
One taste is never enough.  
With new hope, no place for tears.  
Catch my hand and come with me.  
Close your eyes and dream.

No words, no talk.  
We'll go dreaming  
No pain, no hurt.  
We'll go dreaming  
No words, no talk.  
We'll go dreaming  
No pain, no hurt.  
We'll go dreaming  
(repeat)

We'll go dreaming.  
We'll go dreaming.  
We'll go dreaming.  
We'll go dreaming.  
We'll go dreaming.  
We'll go dreaming.  
We'll go dreaming.  
We'll go dreaming.  
We'll go dreaming.

Catch my hand and come with me.  
Close your eyes and dream.

No words, no talk.  
We'll go dreaming  
No pain, no hurt.  
We'll go dreaming  
(repeat out)

Authors Note: Okay, I promised a duel, well the real duel will come later. Don't worry.

Yup, the weird character is one of my own; she will play an important role in the story.

But who says she is the enemy? Well, continue reading my story and find out.

Next episode: Tidus and the others are out of that weird place, Cloud and Tifa encounters a strange a confused woman dressed in blue, yup it's Rinoa.

Also, this weird char of mine appears, what more to come?

Bad review I know, but you'll see what I mean in next chapter.

Valdera.


	3. Stage to settle, part two

**FF Union.**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Squaresoft' characters.

Note: ACTION!1 IT'S TIME FOR BATTLE.

**Chapter Three: Stage to settle..**

**Part Two.**

The ground shacked like enormous waves against them.

Squall tried to stand up instead of falling unconscious on the bridge.

The entire ship was infected of the enormous power.

Quistis made her way on her feet, while Zell was dancing crazy to hold his balance.

Suddenly Irwin appeared from the elevator.

"What is happening?" yelled Quistis to him. Irwin just smiled and pointed at the window.

"Take a look."

The sight was too hard to bear, the sky was getting darker and the nature surroundings died slowly.

Squall was paralysed, why did it happen? Why did something like this happen every time when he was around?

But this was totally different from the episode with Ultimecia; he couldn't sense the evil anywhere.

Irwin seemed to be very happy, strange.

It wasn't like him to be that way, insane? No he wouldn't believe it, there must be a reason for the actions recently.

On his feet, with a torn of fear. Squall turned around, his eyes cached the figure behind him.

It was her!

She stood there, her face hidden in darkness, no shadows. The only thing Squall could think of was she wasn't safe there on the bridge.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe, so take the elevator down and return to your room, before something happens to you!"

Then the floor beneath him disappeared. A large black hole was created and Squall fell.

Down in the nothingness.

Tidus felt the quake; the ground shacked like floating waves. Aeris kneeled beside the fainted general; he was pale and not his former self.

A great hole appeared over their heads, large and conquered in darkness.

Soon it conquered the sky itself, it was swallowed with reach to the humans below it.

Aeris closed her eyes, Tidus covered himself and the general still pale was looking at the darkness.

_Ahead the future, yet unknown of the actions that appeared._

_Now, humans are forced to stay together from the danger, with their strength to aid others in need._

_Or others will come._

Cloud opened his eyes, starred at the weird coloured sky.

He wasn't home, not in his bed, not with Tifa anymore. Quite mysterious.

But something attacked his mind more than the thoughts of his home, this wasn't something he recalled seen before.

This wasn't his world!

"Where am I?"

Another voice asked the same question, but it wasn't familiar. Cloud raised his head and saw a stranger before him. This guy was dressed differently than himself! He carried a weird weapon, a gun with blade.

The stranger stood on his feet, starred at the sky like Cloud did before.

He turned his head and realized that someone looked at him.

"Who are you?"

Cloud got on his feet's, removed some dust from his clothes.

"Cloud Strife, and your name?"

"Squall… Leonhart"

The two men gazed at each other, to see if they were enemies or future comrades.

They found nothing.

"Do you know what happen here?"

"Nope, but I'd like to find out soon enough. My friends are waiting for me, probably."

Squall knew all too well that fact, the guy's friends and the one he loved. Just like his own position.

Then something fell from the sky, a dark light?

A figure was shown, not mortal nor demon. Why he knew it wasn't the question. The only thing Squall needed was getting some information and finding the way home!

The surroundings changed to battlefield with rocks, the sky was dark with fearsome clouds.

The figure landed, a woman apparently with long black hair. Just like ….!

**Her.**

Cloud looked closely at the appearance in front of him, definitely powerful with that aura she spread!

"Squall, nice to see you well. And you have company, Cloud Strife I assume?"

She was smiling.

Suddenly Cloud came out of nowhere behind her and tried to slash her with his buster sword.

But somehow he missed and hit only the air.

Squall was shocked; she was really fast and apparently impossible to fight with weapons!

Flames surrounded her body, like a protecting shield to dismiss every attack they both made.

"I sense a great evil within you."

Cloud was sure of it.

The image faded, the flames burned out and left a young woman was standing.

Something was familiar about her, but Squall couldn't place the feeling anywhere within his mind.

She looked like she was in shock, her eyes starred at Squall and tears was falling down her face.

"Squall?"

_I know this woman, but from where? _

Wings behind her back, the long black hair and those dark brown eyes shocked in fear.

Then he saw it, the ring on her left hand.

A ring with a lion.

She was calling his name, this woman he knew but didn't remembered.

Cloud took a step forward; he was looking at her in strange way. Squall noticed it.

Like he saw someone else.

Meanwhile, someone awaked in strange looking place.

A group matter of fact, the flower girl, the general and of cause the youth from a different place to belong.

But the first one who noticed the other place was the flower girl, Aeris.

She looked around; they were all inside a room with no door or window.

But the room was not quite empty, a few steps away from her there was a mirror.

Large and dark.

She got up, walked towards it and touched the surface.

It was warm, not like any mirror.

"What do you think it is?" came it from Sephiroth; he was standing across the room.

"I don't know, it feels warm like it's alive."

The general's gaze wasn't readable. His mind was still wondering about how they all got here and why.

He couldn't figure out a reason or a motive, he was a dead warrior and the others… dead too.

_Why am I here?_

No answer, no voice to tell him why. Only a mirror and the rest of the dead ones.

"Look Sephiroth, something was moving inside the mirror!" said Aeris.

She was right; a shadow appeared within the surface of the mirror, Sephiroth took his sword, ready for combat.

Then the shadow appeared as a guy standing in a weird place. His hair was spiky, light yellow and couldn't be missed by the eye.

He was wearing black pants and a same coloured west, while holding his enormous buster sword.

Beside him, appeared another guy with short brown hair, dark eyes.

A scar was seen own his pawn.

"Cloud…?" whispered Aeris, she was shaking with both happiness and fear for seeing him again.

Sephiroth starred at the one who killed him, the puppet of his own mother.

Cloud, the only one who ever could kill him!

A presence beside him, he turned his eyes around and saw the youth, Tidus.

He was looking at the mirror like them, but not with fear or confusing.

His eyes showed realization.

Aeris touched the surface of the mirror, whispered something unheard while crying tears of pain.

_"I want to see you, Cloud."¨_

The room faded and left was the open filed where the two men was standing.

Her voice reached Clouds ears and surprised he turned around.

He yes met hers; they were starring at each other.

"Aeris….?"

He dropped his word, turned around and was taking a few steps towards her when a sword was pulled through his chest.

Aeris creamed with fear, and rushed herself to Cloud. She kneeled beside him, he was sitting on his knees and starred at the sword.

The blood streamed out the terrible wound, likewise out of his mouth too.

Tidus and Sephiroth watched her, while the stranger came beside Cloud kneeling body.

A woman appeared behind the stranger.

"My my, what a mess we have here."

Long black hair and dressed in a white cloak. The hood was hidden her face.

"Since we are here, we might as well talk."

"Why are we here?" yelled Tidus, tired of being kept out of information's.

The woman gave him a tiny little smile.

"You are all supposed to fight me; however I will change that fact. Being here changes the course of the future ahead us all, which gives me more time to gain more power."

"You're our enemy?" mumblered the stranger, she nodded and his eyes went darker than before.

She nodded.

Aeris pulled out the sword from Clouds chest, with that result he collapsed on the ground.

"Look at this poor boy, dying like we all do someday. But he won't this day."

The woman kneeled beside him, touched his chest; a glowing light surrounded the wound.

It was healed!

"Now… he will wake up, to the real world."

As expected from the woman, cloud opened his eyes, but they didn't look like the same as before.

Suddenly every one of them collapsed, they faded and were sleeping on the ground. The woman just watched them, before she touched Clouds eyes.

"Come with me."

Then they disappeared in a flash light, without any trace left.

**Authors Note: Hey, this is getting more exciting! One thing, it wasn't Tifa and Cloud that would encounter Rinoa, only Squall and Cloud.**

**Sorry my mistake.**

**And I've decided not to ANYTHING about the next episode, cuz I change the text all the time.**

**Okay, I'll come with the next episode as soon as possible.**

**Read and review.**

**Valdera.**


End file.
